Episode XXIII: The Trench
|writer = & |directed = |assistdi = |produced by = |supervisor = |runners = |avggrade = N/A}} Episode XXIII: The Trench is the seventh episode of the second season of FutureBob ElectronicPants, and the 23rd overall. Plot SpongeBob and the gang stumble upon a newly formed trench on their way to training. Transcript episode begins with SpongeBob and his friends walking in snow on their way to the Crimson Warriors’ temple. SpongeBob: God damn, this snow! Patrick: I know, tell me about it. It’s like around 10 degrees out here. Plankton: At least you guys didn’t have to deal with a bunch of muscular guys forcing you to drink tea when you preferred coffee! Nat Peterson Jr.: ...What? Mr. Krabs: Just ignore him. SpongeBob: Krabs are you okay? If you don’t feel well, we can go back. Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob it’s fine, just because I had a heart attack from a robot ambush doesn’t mean I have health problems, i’ve just been stressed all year with Candy becoming a teenager and she’s more into a rebellious phase with me when it comes to being a father. Patrick: How come she isn’t training with us? Mr. Krabs: She’s been training for the last 3 years so I figured we could get stronger and she can stay in the village and protect everyone there. stumble upon the trench. SpongeBob: When did this form?! Patrick: I don’t know but i’m not going around, i’m pretty sure it’s all an illus-- slips and beings sliding down. Patrick: --SIIIIOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!! Plankton: We better go after him. Nat Peterson Jr.: (sigh) all jump down sliding down the trench, then hit the ground of the trench, Patrick’s eating a sandwich out of his bag. Patrick: About time. (chewing) SpongeBob: Woah, where are we? Nat Peterson Jr.: This looks beautiful Patrick: Yup Mr. Krabs: I think i see some people, but they look… mutated. Patrick: I think those are the locals. locals begin doing parkour and shooting them with fancy lasers, the gang dodges them and begins to fight back with some melee weapons, they dodge the lasers, and Nat reflects one of the beams back at one of the locals, the other locals see this and begin attacking them with fist fighting, the gang begins losing. SpongeBob: Shit, shit, shit! Mr. Krabs: Fall back! continue to lose even with this tactic, all hope is lost when Patrick attempts to spin kick them, they grab his leg and throw them at the others, knocking them all on the ground, all of a sudden a few shadows knock out the locals that were attacking our favorite friends, they get back up and notice them. Patrick: Woah. SpongeBob: Who are you guys? reveal to be themselves as The Winter Warrior Squad. Natalie: I am Natalie, the leader of the Winter Warrior Squad. Welcome to what is left of Rock Bottom, heh heh. SpongeBob: I’m sorry. Natalie: No (nervously laughs) it’s not your fault! (fades to a visualization of what she’s telling) You see, we were one of the first cities attacked during World War III, that war was just horrible. The entire town went into an evacuation in a cave that we built to be a nice place for our safety, then suddenly some bombs caused earthquakes which caused us to fall deeper into the earth, and we became mutated with the radiation that leaked from them, some of us had problems with the others, dividing our town into two halves, one half being the people who want to outright hurt anyone anywhere anytime, and the other half that wants to continue living their lives like nothing happened and only attack for justice and defense. What happened is that an earthquake occured last night, opening up our cave to the surface again, we’re sorry about what they did. visualization completes and we fade to her showing them their little community Natalie: We’ve been picking fruits, barries, and numerous other things from the frozen tundra, cleaning the snow off and fixing them up for the community food supply, believe me we haven’t been this happy in years! Nat Peterson Jr.: Why that’s great for you guys and all, we really have to get going if we’re gonna make it to the temple in time. SpongeBob: He’s right, could you show us the way out of here? Natalie: Sure! walks them over to a carved out path to the surface. Natalie: And if you need our help? Here’s our card! hands Krabs a card with the words “Winter Warrior Squad” and their address and phone number. Mr. Krabs: Thanks! Patrick: We’ll be sure to give you a call! Natalie: You’re always welcome on our side of the trench too! SpongeBob: Thank you! waves goodbye along with Krabs, Patrick, Plankton and Nat, as Natalie and the community wave back, and they continue walking on the path, we then fade to them all walking on their way to the temple with a sun in the sky. Patrick: You think the snow will melt? Plankton: We still have 4 months of winter. Patrick: Oh right. fade to black. Episode ends. Appearances *SpongeBob SquarePants IV *Eugene Krabs XII *Patrick Star III *Steven Plankton II *Nat Peterson Jr. *Evil Mutated Locals *Winter Warrior Squad/Good Mutated Locals **Natalie Trivia *This episode was written on October 27th, 2019. *The majority of the script was rewritten by TheJasbre202. **The script had already had a rewrite due to the original draft being different from the plot points handed to SethStewart90. *The original airing of this episode was missing, due to after the title card and first minute of the episode, the satellites lost signal and the rest of the episode remained unaired until it's rerun the next day. Reviews TBD Category:FutureBob ElectronicPants Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes written by SethStewart90 Category:Episodes Written by TheJasbre202 Category:SethStewart90 Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Jasbre TV Category:Episodes Directed by TheJasbre202